Home Sweet Home
by MorganOfTheFey
Summary: T-rated Rogan, in which Logan has dog ears and a tail, destroys the living room while Marie is gone, and humps her leg when she gets back. Bad man-puppy!


**A/N: So basically what you need to know about this story is that it's an established Rogan relationship, Logan and Victor live together on somewhat okay terms because I ship their brotherhood like that, and Logan acts like a legit man-puppy with dog ears and a tail. Also, if you have a problem with me using FUCK in a T-rated fic, you've obviously never met a teenager in real life before.**

* * *

Logan woke from his nightmare sweating and growling. He couldn't remember what exactly had happened, but he knew Marie had died, and he hadn't been able to bring her back. He reached out next to him but only grabbed empty space.

Marie was still gone.

Logan snarled and popped his claws. He wanted his mate here _now_. Clearly the only logical thing to do was to destroy the couch he was sleeping on. His claws sank into the leather and ripped through the cushion below as he took his frustration out on the furniture.

His mate had left and wasn't back yet.

The couch was the closest thing to him.

And Victor had bought it, which meant it was ridiculously oversized to accommodate his older brother's stupidly large frame. When Logan tried to sit on it, the edge hit him at the calves and left his feet dangling above the floor, and that was just embarrassing.

So the couch had to die.

When it was all over, Logan stood triumphant in a pile of stuffing and scraps of leather. But he didn't feel any better. He just wanted his mate. Logan looked longingly at the door and felt a whine build in his throat and his tail droop down between his legs. He couldn't sleep on the couch now that he had destroyed it. But he didn't want to sleep in their room either. It was too far away. Marie wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, but what if she came back early? Logan wanted to know the moment his mate came home.

The only thing left to do was grab a semi-intact pillow and sleep by the door. Logan curled up and wrapped his tail around him. No one really expected much of him due to his well-deserved reputation of being a hound dog willing to mount anything with a pussy. But he would wait faithfully for his mate until she returned. And then she would love him and pet him and suck his cock, and everything would be okay again.

Just as soon as his mate came home.

* * *

Marie was almost home. The weather had unexpectedly let up, and she'd jumped the first plane she could get to that would take her to New York. She'd be home again as soon as the cab ride ended. She stared out the window and drummed her fingers on the seat.

The art auction had gone wonderfully, and she'd sold two pieces for prices that made her head spin. It had been amazing, but she had missed her man-puppy terribly. Logan hadn't been able to find someone to sub for him in time and couldn't come with her. Scott was still gone on his honeymoon with Jean, and Victor claimed he was too busy doing "things."

And when Victor said he was doing "things," the X-Men didn't look too closely at how "legal" they might be. Especially when an anti-mutant senator was reported to be dead from a mysterious "accident." Don't ask, don't tell, and it was arguably for the public good. But Marie still thought he could have done it if he just wasn't such an asshole. It was only one self-defense class and two shop classes.

Then again, maybe it was for the best Victor hadn't subbed in for Logan. The last time that had happened, he'd called Kitty a cooze and Bobby a faggot, and the Professor had been forced to have a serious talk with him about political correctness. But that might have had something to do with Bobby calling her a slut and Kitty attempting to sleep with Logan. It was hard to tell what Victor's motives were. Even when he tried to be nice, he still did it in the most asshole-ish way possible.

Her Logan on the other hand...she definitely got the sweet one. He might not be an intellectual, but he wasn't stupid the way some people assumed. He just preferred to work with his hands, in ways that didn't involve murdering people. And he tried so hard. Logan hadn't known anything about dating when they first started, but he charged right in, bombarding her with flowers and chocolate until she'd had to admit that wasn't quite what she was looking for.

The flowers, at least. Marie had no complaints about the chocolate. But she much preferred the random gifts he picked up for her that he didn't seem to think were all that special. A particular brand of graphite pencil she used or the latest book in a series she was reading. He thought he should give her expensive sparkly things, but those little presents were the ones she treasured. They showed he paid close attention to the details of her life and thought about her when she wasn't around.

Plus Logan wasn't a freaking giant. Marie didn't understand how her best friend did anything with Victor. She must get a crick in her neck from looking up all the time. Marie thought Logan was perfectly sized. Only an inch or two taller than her, so she never had to look up too much, and their bodies always fit perfectly together.

And Marie wanted Logan to fit their bodies together the instant she got home. She wondered if he would mind being woken up with a blowjob. God, she loved his cock. As Jackie would say, he had that dick that made her believe in God.

The cab pulled up to the driveway, and Marie was out before it fully stopped. The driver called back that he could help with her luggage, but she just slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and shoved a wad of cash into his hands. Marie practically ran up the steps but forced herself to calm down at the door. She didn't want to barge in and wake everyone up. As much as she loved her best friend, Jackie was a real bitch when anyone but Victor woke her up, and he only got away with it because of the belief in God theory.

Marie cracked the door open, slipped inside, and softly shut it behind her.

"Marie!"

Logan had woken up when he heard the cab outside, but he hadn't wanted to rush out like he had nothing better to do with his life except wait by the door for his mate to come home. But she was inside now, and no one else could see them. So he grabbed Marie and hugged her, licking her face to put his scent back on her. It had started to fade, and how would people know she belonged to him if his scent wasn't on her? She'd dropped her duffel bag, and his tail thwacked against the wall as it wagged, but neither cared.

"I missed you, Marie." He whined.

"Missed yah, too."

She ran her nails over the sweet spot behind his ear, rubbing the spot where fur met hair. Logan made little growls and pants of happiness, trying to push even closer to her.

"Let go of the bunny, Lenny!" Jackie called from the kitchen.

Marie's eyes widened. "Jackie's up? Is Victor awake too?"

"Ignore them." Logan grunted.

He cut off her protests by pressing his crotch into her hip. She could clearly feel the outline of his cock through his sweatpants as he rubbed against her. He tossed his head to get her to scratch his ear again and growled lowly when she did. His mate in his arms, smelling so sweet, petting him just the way he liked...fuck, he could come just from this.

But Marie shoved back to look behind him. "What happened to the couch?!"

Logan gave his mate a sheepish look. "You were gone, and I panicked."

"Victor is going to be so pissed." She whispered.

Logan scoffed. He wasn't afraid of his big brother.

"He will _skin yah_." Marie hissed.

Logan reconsidered. Maybe he should at least buy a new one. How much could leather cost, anyway?

"I'll replace it." He promised. "Touch my dick, it's been forever."

Sweet as he may be, subtlety wasn't Logan's strong suit. Not that touching his dick was a bad thing in any way. But Marie's eyes darted to the hall connecting to the kitchen. With Victor and Jackie just in the next room though...Logan pressed back up against her, trying to nudge her head aside to get to her neck.

"Logan, bedroom!" Marie demanded.

Logan huffed but catered to his mate's wishes, scooping her up with one hand and her duffel bag with the other, then started carrying her down the hall. She was tiny and petite, hardly any weight at all. Not like Victor's mate. Logan wouldn't call Jackie fat—mainly because she would stomp him into the ground, adamantium or not—but she looked like she could be an extra in a Sir Mix-A-Lot video. And that was not his type. Plus, she could drink almost as much as he could, burp even louder, and used to be a stripper. Jackie might have ass, but Marie had class, and Logan was happy he got the lady of the two.

Marie licked and nibbled at his neck, and Logan tried to walk faster. Power walking wasn't exactly easy with a throbbing hard on though, and he could only go so fast. As he carried his mate past the kitchen on the way to their bedroom, he couldn't help but overhear Jackie moaning and Victor's grunts.

"Oh, Victor! Your grilled cheese..."

Marie lifted her head. "What are they _doing_ in there?"

Logan didn't stop. "Freaky shit I don't want to know about."

Logan knew deep in his heart his jerk brother only ate so much cheese because Logan couldn't have any. In fact, Victor didn't even like milk. Logan did. Which might be backwards since Victor was the cat-feral and Logan the dog-feral, but they were both still human too, and the human part of Logan wanted to drink milk like everyone else. But he couldn't. And every goddamn morning Victor had a huge glass of milk with his breakfast, and he didn't even fucking like it, he just drank it in front of Logan to be an asshole.

Victor probably had freaky cheese sex with his mate, too.

Logan practically kicked down the door to their room and slammed it shut behind him. He sat Marie down on the bed and dropped to his knees in front of her, trying to nudge her legs open. She already smelled so good for him...

Marie gently pushed his head back. "No, Logan. Ah need to unpack."

Logan whined but let her get up. He took her place on the bed while she took off her jewelry and placed it on their dresser. When she bent over to big up the duffel bag he'd dropped beside the bed, Logan let out a growl. He was good and stayed sitting though, hands gripping his knees as he stared at his mate.

Marie really wanted to have sex. But it was always so much more fun if she wound him up a bit first though, and it made her feel incredibly sexy when he looked at her like she was his favorite treat in the entire world. He never did anything until she said yes first though.

Honestly, they really didn't have any room to judge Victor and Jackie for having freaky cheese sex since their own sex life was so kinky. Logan was a dominant Alpha male, and Marie loved being his submissive Beta female. It was very close to BDSM, but with a few specifically feral kinks mixed in. And Logan was such a good Alpha for her. He took care of her, was so careful not to hurt her, and always made sure she was okay with something before he did it.

Marie took her time unpacking. She was in charge until the sex actually started, and even then she had her safe words to stop or slow it anytime she felt uncomfortable. But she loved giving up control to Logan, which was why he took so many precautions. She could feel his eyes on her now as she hung up her clothes, and she knew they were starting to turn gold as his inner wolf came out.

"What would you like to do after you unpack?" He asked low voice.

Marie shivered but didn't turn around. "Ah think Ah might jus' wanna lay down."

Another growl sounded from behind her. She froze, unable to concentrate well enough even to unpack. All of her senses were focused on her mate as he rose from the bed and padded up behind her. Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her hip, pulling her back so his erection ground into her ass. Marie held out until he reached up and flicked her nipple through the top of her dress, and then her head drooped back against his chest, exposing her neck to him.

It was her signal that she was ready for her Alpha.

"This what you want?" Logan murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Marie sighed and stretched her neck out. "Been dying for it all week, sugah."

Logan growled and bit down on her neck, renewing the bite mark he kept there to mark her as his. He didn't break the skin, but he left a sizable bruise, and Marie gave another happy sigh.

Then he let go of her and stepped back. Marie turned around in confusion and made a small whine.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Thought you wanted to lay down, little girl."

Marie gulped hard. Maybe she had gone too far and her plan had backfired.

"So that's what you're going to do." Logan continued.

"Ah—"

He silenced her with a look. "You're going to lay down on the bed...face down, ass up."

Marie hurried to comply.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, not sorry. I didn't have time to write the smut, but I still wanted to get this out there for Halloween. I'll try to get the second chapter (of smut) posted sometime soon, like one to two weekish. Key word TRY. Please remember that reviews are motivation and you may be able to shame me into writing it if I get busy and forget.**

**Anyway, you like the ears and tail? I LOVE IT. Obviously, nothing about it will appear in BBW, but maybe the next fic after that, I'll just give Logan and Victor ears and tails again. Someone please draw fanart of this, I think they would be so cute!**

**Promo time! If you liked this one, the Victor companion piece is rated M and titled No Rest for the Wicked. 'Cuz they're too busy having freaky cheese sex...**


End file.
